La llama de la esperanza el regreso
by mimiher
Summary: Ellas pensaron que todo había acabado, no sabían que la pesadilla estaba por comenzar, la llama de la esperanza regresa esta vez con mas de lo que leiste en la primera parte
1. Prologo

_**La llama de la esperanza…el regreso**_

_Prologo_

Corría lo más rápido que podía, por alguna razón no podía volar, así que solo corría, no sabía si huía o debía llegar a algún lado rápido, lo único que sabía era que debía correr, ya llevaba más de una hora corriendo, solo corría sin destino fijo.

Tenía que descansar, pero debía correr, cuando vio cerca lo que ella llamaba hogar, empezó a correr más rápido y se dirigió allí, pero tropezó con algo o con alguien que estaba en el suelo, interpuso los brazos para no lastimarse la cabeza, después de reincorporarse vio con que se había tropezado, abrió los ojos a más no poder, era un muerto, no solo un muerto ella lo conocía…

-b-brick- dijo aterrada- ¿eres tú?

Se acerco gateando hasta el cuerpo, y vio los ojos del muchacho estaban abiertos, pero ya no brillaban, además de que tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y al parecer lo que era una herida en uno de sus costados, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, grito, grito de dolor para después ponerse a llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo

Levanto la vista y vio a todos sus amigos, sus cuerpos sin vida estaban alrededor de su casa, se limpio con la mano las lagrimas que hace un momento salían, y por alguna rara razón volteo al cielo, era de noche, no se había fijado, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero frente a la luna vio una extraña figura, parecía como una persona…pero... estaba volando, no podía ser uno de sus amigos, ¿Quién era?

Esa persona, o lo que fuera empezó a formar una bola de energía, la que disparo, y como si fuera una bala atravesó el corazón de la chica, quien cayó de espaldas al lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo, empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida, además de que por el disparo un gran dolor le recorría el cuerpo, después de unos instantes de silencio, empezó a sentir pesados los parpados, haciendo que los cerrara, ¿acaso esto es morir?, ¿es como un largo sueño?.¿Yo voy a morir?, estas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica antes de que cerrara los ojos…

**Hola a todos y a todas, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo, tambien espero con todas mis ganas que les guste el regreso de la llma de la esperanza, ataremos unos cabos sueltos y esta vez viene mejorada**

**Dejen reviews, pregunta:**

**¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ?**

**ya saben la del prologo, la unica sobreviviente**

**quien**

**Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos el proximo sabado**


	2. Pesadilla

**Capitulo 1**

**Pesadilla**

¿Acaso esto es morir?, ¿es como un largo sueño? ¿Yo voy a morir?, estas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la chica antes de que cerrara los ojos…

Despertó… estaba empapada de sudor, desde hace semanas tenía ese sueño, y no le gustaba nada, no le había contado a nadie…además solo había sido un sueño.

Se levanto, y fue directamente al baño, abrió la llave y se mojo la cara con el agua fría, se seco la cara con una toalla que tenia ahí, y se miro al espejo, ese sueño le causaba un terrible escalofrió cada vez que lo recordaba, se quedo mirando al espejo hasta que alguien la interrumpió…

-¿otra vez soñaste feo?-pregunto lo que parecía un perrito verde con las orejas negras, sosteniendo una cobijita y frotándose el ojo con su pata, el estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

-¿te desperté girly?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al perrito y cargándolo en brazos- vamos a dormir

La chica de cabello blanco se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, junto a ella se acostó el perrito, antes de irse a dormir Bell miro otra vez el reloj, eran las 2:30 de la mañana, tenía que dormir ,mañana tenia escuela…

-Despierta dormilona-dijo una voz suave y amable

-¡Despierta!-dijo otra voz nada amable pero no recibió respuesta

Bell se encontraba profundamente dormida, ya que anoche se había dormido tarde no pensaba levantarse hasta que ella quisiera, bueno, al menos tenía planeado, hasta que sintió como le caía agua fría, haciendo que se levantara

-¡funciono!-dijo bellota quien sostenía una cubeta

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me mojaste toda!, ¡Además el agua estaba fría bellota!

-cálmate Bell…es que no te despertabas y bellota…pues…ya sabes cómo es- dijo burbuja intentando calmar a Bell

-está bien…pero que se la ultima vez-dijo Bell viendo fijamente a bellota

-deberías agradecerme… ¡No perderás tiempo bañándote!-dijo bellota saliendo de la habitación- cámbiate rápido o si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Bellota y Burbuja salieron de la habitación, Bell se cambio rápido, aunque su cabello no se seco del todo, girly seguía dormido, Bell lo miro, se veía tan tierno… todavía recordaba el día que lo conoció…

Antes de que empezara todo, y conociera a las ppg y a los rrb, antes de que conociera a los villanos, ella vivía con su padre, aunque él no se veía como una persona normal, ella lo quería mucho, era su cumpleaños, así que decidió levantarse algo tarde.

Cuando eran las 10:00am, despertó, y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que tenía delante de si, al principio creyo que lo estaba soñando, se tallo los ojos pero ahí seguía, era una gran caja, forrada de plateado y con un moño blanco, al ver que no se trataba de un sueño, se levanto y en un segundo ya había destrozado el papel plateado junto con el moño.

Abrió lentamente la tapa de la caja y vio lo que parecía un perrito verde, sus orejas eran negras y parecía estar dormido, poco a poco abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la peliblanca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto para la sorpresa de Bell el perrito

-yo soy Bell… ¿y tú?

-el se llama gir dijo su padre entrando a la habitación

-mmm…gir-Bell miro al techo por un instante-¡ya se! Te diré girly- dijo Bell al momento que lo saco de la caja y lo abrazo

-¿yo girly?-pregunto el perrito

-si tu serás girly…mi girly y nunca nos separaremos…-Bell puso cara seria de repente-si tu eres mi regalo entonces… ¿Quién es el que me lo regalo?- Bell miro otra vez al techo para después sonreír y voltear a su padre- ¡papi!

La peliblanca dejo en la cama a girly y fue a abrazar a su papa quien le devolvió el abrazo

-felicidades cariño-dijo cariñosamente- ya tiene nueve años

-¡Bell!- un grito interrumpió los pensamientos de Bell- ¡apúrate!

-¡ya voy!-dijo Bell tomando su mochila- girly vuelvo al rato quédate aquí

-yo aquí

-si girly-Bell cerro la puerta de su habitación y se fue directo a la salida

En la entrada de la casa la esperaban las dos ppg, excepto por la líder, en cuanto llego Bell, las tres fueron volando hacia la escuela

-te tardaste-fijo bellota con el ceño fruncido

-por favor…no es tan tarde-dijo Bell tratando de provocar a la pelinegra- y no es mi culpa que cierta verdecita quiera llegar temprano para…ya sabes ver a su ¡Novio!

Lo había conseguido, había provocado a bellota, que en cuanto escucho esto último detuvo su vuelo, Bell volteo con una sonrisa pero bellota no estaba feliz

-¡vas a morir!-grito bellota mientras se dirigía hacia Bell

-¡alcánzame!-dijo Bell dejando una estela blanca tras de si

Inmediatamente fue perseguida por bellota, pero no la alcanzo, burbuja voló tras ellas tratando de calmar a bellota, bellota se calmo en cuanto llegaron a la escuela pero no le dijo nada a Bell, estaba dispuesta a ignorarla todo el día.

-oh vamos bellota…no es para tanto-dijo Bell agitando los brazos para que bellota volteara a verla, pero parecía que no funcionaba- como quieras… ¡corre ve a besar a tu noviecito!

Bell caminaba hacia atrás mientras hacía muecas para ver si bellota le hacía caso, pero no funciono, como caminaba hacia atrás no veía quien estaba a sus espaldas, entonces se tropezó con algo, tambaleándose dio la vuelta y agarro lo primero que alcanzo, pero esto no evito su caída además de que de lo que se había agarrado era de alguien esto provoco que ese alguien cayera encima de ella…

Burbuja llego unos instantes después de Bell y bellota, vio como bellota ignoraba a Bell, quien hacia diferentes gestos para llamar la atención de la pelinegra, pero no funcionaba, después de eso, no vio mucho, ya que alguien le cubrió los ojos con las manos

-adivina quién soy

-mmm…eres…boomer-dijo burbuja quien reconoció la voz de su novio al instante

-vaya eres buena

-boomer reconocería tu voz entre miles, la tuya es especial- dijo burbuja con un leve sonrojo

-bueno…la tuya también es especial- dijo boomer desviando un poco la mirada, igual de sonrojado que su novia

-bueno es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que lleguemos tarde a clases- dijo burbuja tomando la mano de boomer

Los dos se dirigieron al salón, minutos después la campana sonó, pero no todos los alumnos se encontraban en su salón, faltaban cuatro de ellos

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan!, a que no se lo esperaban, pero bueno asi es la vida llena de cosas inesperadas<strong>

**Gracias por dejar reviews y poner la historia en favoritos**

**si no has dejado reviews aprovecha puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, sin IVA incluido!**

**bueno me voy pero antes**

**Pregunta!**

**¿Has encontrado a alguien en el baño?**

**Yo...no claro que no, como pueden pensar que yo en- ok lo admito una vez encontre en el baño a una de mis tias, horrible**

**Contesten con la verdad y nada mas que con la verdad**

**Bueno, BYE BYE**


	3. Butch

**Capitulo 2**

**BUTCH!**

Bell caminaba hacia atrás mientras hacía muecas para ver si bellota le hacía caso, pero no funciono, como caminaba hacia atrás no veía quien estaba a sus espaldas, entonces se tropezó con algo, tambaleándose dio la vuelta y agarro lo primero que alcanzo, pero esto no evito su caída además de que de lo que se había agarrado era de alguien esto provoco que ese alguien cayera encima de ella…

-auch…-se quejo Bell ya que cayó de espaldas había cerrado los ojos por el golpe pero en cuanto abrió, todo su cara tomo un color rojizo, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara la cara de…

-¿brick?- pronuncio Bell mirando fijamente a brick que estaba encima de ella- ¿te podrías quitar?

-claro

El pelirrojo se levanto y se sacudió el poco polvo que le quedaba, después iba a acomodarse la gorra pero…

-¡¿Mi gorra!?-grito brick buscando su gorra

- calma brick está aquí-dijo bombón quien tenía en las manos la gorra y después se la puso a brick

Brick se quito la gorra inmediatamente después de que se la puso bombón, y empezó a sacudirle el polvo, lo cual hizo enojar a bombón, quien estaba a punto de decirle a brick algunas cosas cuando…

-que buenos amigos...-dijo Bell aun tirada en el piso- ¿me dan una mano?

-claro-dijo brick terminándose de poner la gorra

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Dexter despegando su vista del libro de física cuántica que estaba leyendo

-si-dijo Bell sacudiéndose el polvo

-¡Ustedes cuatro!, ¡no se muevan!- dijo una voz femenina pero demasiado firme

Los cuatro voltearon, era la nueva directora, tenía el pelo muy bien recogido, ninguno pelo fuera de su lugar, sus ojos eran color miel, y tenía unos 25 años a pesar de su apariencia , era muy estricta, y para ella todos eran iguales, bajos, altos, morenos, pelirrojos, rubios, inteligentes, rudos o superhéroes, todos, si alguno no seguía las reglas merecía un castigo, un muy buen castigo no importa que tan inteligente, o si había salvado el mundo, todos eran iguales.

-¿Qué hacen afuera?- pregunto poniéndose de brazos cruzados

-pues vera directora…bombón, brick y yo nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra respectiva clase, pero a unos metros de llegar, brick se tropezó con Bell, haciendo que ambos cayeran, brick tardo en reaccionar, así que se tardo en levantarse, después se demoro mas sacudiéndose el polvo y a su gorra, los cuatro estábamos a punto de irnos al salón cuando usted llego…-dijo Dexter sin despegar la vista del libro

-muy buena excusa joven Dexter…-dijo la directora viendo a los cuatro- cuando me hable me debe mirar a los ojos

En un movimiento le quito el libro a Dexter

-los cuatro están castigados por llegar tarde a clases…

-¿Qué?-dijo bombón abriendo como platos los ojos- pero maestra…nunca me han castigado y no…

-gracias a la señorita utonio se quedaran una semana…

-pero… ¿Qué dije?

-dos semanas…

-¿Qué?

- muy bien como quiera un mes por interrumpirme al menos que quiera decir algo mas señorita

Bombón se quedo callada y se cruzo de brazos

- durante un mes harán el aseo de toda la escuela, se dividirán en dos grupos para hacerlo más rápido, Bell y brick se encargaran de los salones, Dexter y bombón de la cafetería, canchas y áreas verdes

-¿pero por que yo con brick?- dijo Bell algo molesta

-pues no veo ningún inconveniente señorita Bell, además la que decide aquí soy yo, asi que no quiero ninguna queja, harán el aseo después de clases y empezaran hoy, ahora vayan a su salón

Los cuatro fueron a su salón, claro que no iban felices.

-esto no se verá bien en mis expedientes-comento Dexter mientras seguía leyendo

-l-lo siento chicos si no fuera por mi…-Bell bajo la mirada

-no te preocupes Bell- bombón se acerco a su amiga- solo será un mes…y los días pasan volando

-qué raro te veías tan enojada hace unos momentos-brick sonrió- me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer

-cállate que no estoy hablando contigo- dijo bombón algo harta

No pudieron seguir su plática ya que habían llegado al salón, Bell y bombón asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana, sintieron un gran alivio cuando vieron que el maestro no había llegado, pues había un gran desorden, los cuatro entraron y fueron a sentarse a sus lugares, pero antes de llegar fueron interceptados.

-por qué tan tarde?- dijo butch sonriendo

-no molestes-esta vez brick se veía enojado

-qué?, sigues enojado por lo de la mañana?

-que paso en la mañana?- pregunto la ojiazul curiosa

-pues…-boomer empezó a recordar lo ocurrido

**Eran las tres de la mañana, boomer dormía tranquilamente pero lo despertaron unos extraños ruidos en el cuarto de brick, con mucho esfuerzo el rubio se levanto y casi arrastrándose fue hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor, se sorprendió que la luz estuviera prendida.**

**-¿Qué está pasando?- todo su sueño se fue cuando vio la mayor parte de la habitación estaba pintada de rosa**

**-shhh, lo puedes despertar- susurro butch con una brocha en su mano**

**-sabes que se va enojar**

**-lo sé, pero quiero ver su cara cuando se despierte- butch le dio la brocha a boomer y saco un estuche de maquillaje- vamos a darle otra sorpresita**

**-b-butch…**

**Butch se acerco con cuidado a brick que dormía plácidamente en su cama, entonces empezó a maquillar a su hermano**

-y ya te imaginaras lo que paso cuando brick se despertó- concluyo su relato boomer

-ni que fuera para tanto- hablo butch como si no hubiera hecho algo malo

-¿ni que fuera para tanto?- brick repitió lo que dijo su hermano y sujetándolo de la camisa siguió- tomaste una foto y la subiste a facebook

- Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde, por favor siéntense vamos a empezar la clase- dijo un hombre de unos 35 años con lentes

Brick miro a su hermano con ganas de asesinarlo pero aun asi fue a sentarse a su lugar igual que los demás, butch suspiro de alivio pues no pensaría que brick se enojara tanto

**Buenos dias, tardes, noches o lo que sea, aqui esta el nuevo cap, bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews para que yo los lea y sepa lo que les gusta o no**

**Bueno quiero hacerles una pregunta**

**¿QUIEREN VER LA FOTO DE BRICK MAQUILLADO?**

**nota: si dicen que si la subire a mi facebook y tal vez a mi deviantart seria lo primero que subiria**

**bueno nos vemos luego **

**DATO CURIOSO DE LA LLAM DE LA ESPERANZA EL REGRESO!:**

**ahora que se subio la 2da parte de la llama de la esperanza, muchos estan leyendo mas la primera parte que la 2da( aunque la 2da apenas empezo)**


	4. Que empice el castigo

**Capitulo 3**

Las clases pasaron rápido y el asunto de la broma de butch se le olvido al pelirrojo, al llegar la hora de la salida sonó el timbre, todos los estudiantes salieron felices de regreso a sus casas, excepto cuatro.

-muy bien empiecen a limpiar-dijo la directora señalando unos artículos de limpieza

-tal vez acabemos rápido si usamos nuestros poderes, bueno Dexter no tiene poderes pero bombón esta con el asi que…-decía brick mientras tomaba una escoba y sonreía

-nada de poderes o robots, se comportaran como jóvenes normales, y harán la limpieza como jóvenes normales, si no lo hacen tendrán un castigo mucho peor- dijo la directora firmemente

-p-pero ¿Por qué?- protesto Bell

-sería injusto que usaran sus poderes, otros de sus compañeros no los tienen pero aun asi limpiaron

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, tomaron los instrumentos de limpieza y se separaron.

Con brick y Bell

Habían estado barriendo durante una hora, y no llevaban ni siquiera la mitad de lo que iba a limpiar, decidieron descansar un poco y se sentaron en una banca

-brick…-Bell volteo a ver a el pelirrojo con una mirada preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sin notar la preocupación de Bell ya que estaba mirando el cielo

-es que…

Esta vez brick noto el tono de preocupación en la voz de Bell, y volteo a verla

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mirándola

-tal vez sea algo sin importancia…déjalo asi-Bell bajo la mirada

-vamos Bell somos amigos ¿o no?, cuéntame- brick sonrió

-si…en las últimas semanas he tenido una pesadilla que se repite cada noche…-Bell volteo a ver a brick- en ella huyo de algo y cuando estoy a punto de llegar a casa…u-ustedes…

-¿estamos muertos?- descifro brick

Bell solo asintió

-se que…tal vez sea un sueño, pero lo siento tan real…y-yo no quiero que eso pase- Bell no aguanto más y empezó a llorar-l-lo siento es que…

Brick abrazo amistosamente a Bell

-no te preocupes nada de eso pasara-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la peliblanca

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Bell hablo

-será mejor que nos apresuremos, si no la directora se enojara-dijo Bell algo seria mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-tienes razón si se enoja se convertirá en un verdadero monstruo- dijo brick mientras hacía algunas caras graciosas para que Bell riera, lo cual funciono-entonces vamos

-si-contesto Bell esta vez más feliz

Con bombón y Dexter

Habían estado callados desde que empezaron con el castigo.

-¿oye quieres ir a algún lugar mañana después de la escuela?-pregunto sarcásticamente Dexter mientras limpiaba unos vidrios

-oh lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ya que me castigaron- siguió bombón con el juego

-¿te castigaron?, ¿pero acaso no eras de las mejores estudiantes?

-pero no fui solo yo

-¿hay más?

-si

-¿podemos descansar un poco?-dijo Dexter mientras se sentaba en una banca

-claro-bombón se sentó al lado de Dexter- sabes creo que fingir una conversación no ayuda

-lo sé- Dexter sonrió- pero me ayuda a olvidar el castigo

-ah, estoy tan cansada- bombón se estiro- ¿crees que si uso mis poderes la gruñona de la directora se dé cuenta?

-tal vez o tal vez no, pero podría haber cámaras de video por toda la escuela, podría estar observándonos ahora, podría haber escuchado lo que dijiste, podría venir hacia acá muy enojada

Bombón se arrepintió de su comentario y cubrió su boca con sus dos manos, volteo lentamente a la entrada del salón en el que estaban, paso un minuto y todo seguía en silencio

-uff- suspiro aliviada la pelirroja- Dexter no hagas ese tipo de comentarios me asustaste- dijo bombón levantándose viendo enojada a Dexter pero de una manera muy divertida para el pelirrojo que se rio

-¿Cómo que gruñona directora Sta. Utonio?- dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de la directora

Bombón volteo hacia la puerta y poniéndose de rodillas mientras miraba hacia abajo empezó a disculparse

-¡l-lo siento mucho señora directora no era mi intención, le ruego perdone mi comentario lo dije sin pensar, mis más sinceras disculpas no sé lo que me paso…!

Bombón se sorprendió cuando empezó a oír las risas que venían de la puerta

-¿pero qué…?-dijo levantando la mirada

-excelente actuación Bell- decía brick mientras se carcajeaba de lo que había hecho bombón

-l-lo sé, buena idea brick- y Bell al igual que el pelirrojo no paraba de reír- ay mi estomago

-ya verán par de…- bombón iba enfurecida hacia los bromistas cuando oyó una pequeña risa detrás de ella, volteo y Dexter trataba de contener su risa cubriéndose la boca con su mano- ¿tú también?

-l-lo siento pero fue muy gracioso-dijo Dexter sonriendo

Bombón sonrió y también se empezó a reír…

Pronto todos se dirigían a casa después de todo el primer día no había sido tan malo….

* * *

><p>Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, como veran no he estado publicando cada semana, la razon? estoy trabajando, lo que ocupa gran parte de mi vida, es de cir, de mi dia por eso he decidido que publicare cada dos semanas, el lado positivo? pues disfrutaran mas la historia, no?<p>

Pregunta

¿has hecho algo que creias que te saldria genial y cuando lo hiciste no fue asi?


	5. No todo fue tan malo

**Capitulo 4**

**No todo es tan malo**

-ya verán par de…- bombón iba enfurecida hacia los bromistas cuando oyó una pequeña risa detrás de ella, volteo y Dexter trataba de contener su risa cubriéndose la boca con su mano- ¿tú también?

-l-lo siento pero fue muy gracioso-dijo Dexter sonriendo

Bombón sonrió y también se empezó a reír…

Pronto todos se dirigían a casa después de todo el primer día no había sido tan malo….

En un lugar lejano

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué convocaron a otra junta?- dijo el simio llamado mojo jojo- ¿mandark?

-mi amigo simio será mejor que te comportes, claro si quieres tener la cabeza en su lugar

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando pasar a algunos de los villanos que ya conocemos El, mandark, mojo jojo, princesa y medusa

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que una voz proveniente de las sombras llamo la atención de todos

-¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta!

-¿tu hija?- pregunto mojo- ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¡Muestra tu cara coba-!

-shhh, no quieres morir ¿o si gogo?- dijo medusa cubriendo la boca con una mano

-hmf umhm hfmo-mojo miro enojado a medusa

-¿Qué?- dijo ella poniendo cara de no comprender lo que decía

- hmf umhm hfmo-volvió a repetir lo mismo

-¿Qué?

-¡hmf umhm hfmo!

-por favor podrían guardar silencio y dejar hablar al Dr. X-dijo mandark algo irritado

Otra vez había silencio en la sala

-ha pasado un año y no tengo a Bell, si no me la devuelven, los matare

-calma viejo amigo- dijo El levantándose de su viejo asiento- tu hija aun vive, el problema es que no está con nosotros ahora mismo

-¡¿Qué?!

-pues veras hubo un problemilla y tu hija…- El movió las garras tratando de encontrar la palabra- se le alborotaron las hormonas y escapo con un "chico"

-¿qué dijiste?

-pero, si tu lo deseas la recuperaremos, de hecho estábamos en eso, solo necesitamos un mes y la tendrás contigo

-sin embargo- mandark se levanto- necesitamos solicitar tu ayuda de nuevo

**En la casa de las PPG**

Bellota y burbuja se encontraban en la sala viendo cómodamente viendo una película…

-Y al final se volvió joven- dijo burbuja suspirando- o eso creo

-fue una buena película- bellota miro a burbuja- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-el castillo vagabundo- sonrió burbuja

-Ya llegamos- se oyó el grito de Bell en la entrada

- La cena aun está caliente, coman un poco-grito burbuja

-Oki doki-se oyó la respuesta de Bell

Bombón sirvió la cena mientras las dos comían platicaban muchas cosas mientras llovía afuera, de alguna forma eran muy parecidas

-oye…-Bell se empezó a sonrojar- como se supone que…que…

-¿Qué?...-alentó bombón para que terminara Bell

-ya sabes…

-vamos dilo-bombón sonrió

-pues…-Bell se sonrojo mas – ¡te le declaras a alguien!- grito algo la peliblanca

-¿te le declaras a alguien- Repitió Bombón en forma de pregunta

De pronto se escucharon pasos que iban corriendo a la cocina

-¿te le vas a declarar a alguien?- pregunto burbuja en el instante en el que entro- cuéntanos todo

-entonces…- bellota hablaba mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con burbuja- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¡Brick!-grito bombón enojada

-¿el?-preguntaron la rubia y la morena

-no-bombón suspiro y señalo la ventana- es que…

De pronto el pelirrojo atravesó la ventana de la casa, cayendo en la mesa

-¿estás bien?-pregunto bombón preocupada

-ya verás…-a brick le brillaban los ojos llenos de furia

Sin decir una palabra más salió volando hacia la ciudad dejando su estela roja, de pronto un rayo ilumino todo y por unos segundos se vio un robot gigante destruyendo la ciudad, las cuatro se quedaron pasmadas, la primera en reaccionar fue Bell quien se dirigió a la ciudad

-¿eso es un robot?- pregunto bellota

-no hay tiempo que perder hay que ir-burbuja voló rápido detrás de Bell

Bellota y bombón se miraron y se fueron volando detrás de ellas

Las cuatro llegaron rápido a la ciudad, ahí el robot se encontraba haciendo destrozos, el robot media unos 70 metros de altura, tenia al menos 10 tentáculos aproximadamente, tenia forma de pulpo a decir verdad, solo que la "cabeza" tenía una forma alargada casi como la de un calamar.

Boomer se encontraba tirado en el suelo en un gran cráter, butch trataba de detener un tentáculo pero le costaba trabajo, de pronto brick que iba lo más rápido que podía, formo dos bolas de energía, las junto formando una y disparo hacia el robot.

Esto hico que se balanceara un poco

-rayos- apretó los dientes brick

-a un lado- hablo Bell que ya estaba cerca

Bell estaba formando bolas de energía en sus dedos, entonces paso al lado de brick y las lanzo hacia los tentáculos, las bolas de energía se quedaron pegadas a los tentáculos para des pues explotar, afortunadamente butch ya no sostenía el tentáculo y se encontraba al lado de brick

-oye…-butch volteo a ver a brick mientras el robot caía al suelo- ¿no sientes que falta algo?

Los dos se miraron y voltearon rápido hacia donde se encontraba boomer que seguía inconsciente en el suelo

-¡Boomer!- gritaron al unisonó ambos

De pronto una estela azul claro paso al lado de ellos, burbuja acelero mas y unos cuantos metros de que le cayera el robot a boomer lo recogió y regreso con los demás, todo esto paso en segundos, al caer el robot se formo mucho polvo

-¿ya acabaron?- pregunto bellota quien acababa de llegar con la pelirroja

-ya- dijo sonriendo Bell

-Debemos llevar a boomer a un hospital- dijo burbuja preocupada- creo que se rompió la pierna

-llévalo- dijo bombón sonriendo- nosotros limpiaremos esto

En ese instante burbuja se alejo con boomer inconsciente

-eso fue genial Bell- dijo bellota emocionada

-gracias…

De pronto de entre el polvo un tentáculo surgió tomando a Bell

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grito la peliblanca

-¡Bell!- dijeron todos al unisonó

Butch y bellota fueron lo más rápido para ayudar a Bell, pero fueron golpeados por los tentáculos

-Rayos...- brick empezó a formar otra vez bolas de energía en las manos

-¡Butch, Bellota ¿están bien!- grito a los verdes que estaban tirados

-¡sí!-respondió bellota- ¡el inútil metrosexual amortiguo mi caída!

-¿qué?- pregunto butch algo adolorido

-nada, que estamos vivos

-muy bien…- bombón se dirigió hacia el robot- creo que tengo una idea

En unos segundos los verdes estaban al lado de bombón

-chico intenten sostener el tentáculo que tiene a Bell, después yo lo congelare y brick lo destruirá

-está bien- respondió bellota

Entonces los dos volaron hacia el robot, y sostuvieron el tentáculo, Bell se había desmayado, bombón se acerco y en un "suspiro" congelo al robot, y como toque final lanzo hacia el robot, el ataque final.

-creo que todo está listo- dijo bombón tranquila, pero cuando el humo se despejo pedazos de hielo se dispararon por doquier, el robot seguía en pie

-¿Cómo es posible?- susurro brick sorprendido

-butch ayúdame a quitarle esto a Bell- dijo al momento de empezar a usar el laser de sus ojos

-ok- butch imito la acción

En ese instante el robot empezó a lanzar una especie de humo morado, quien alcanzo a nuestros héroes, todo se puso borroso…

* * *

><p><strong>hello ~ como se la han pasado todooooo este tiempo?, yo se que mal por que estaban ansiosos por un nuevo capitulo, pero estoy aqui de nuevo, no he estado tan presente ya que sali de la prepa!<strong>

**seh ya estoy vieja :(, nah ni tanto, bueno como habia comentado aqui o en una vida real, publicare nuevos fics, probablemente todos one-shots **

**BUeno queria publicar un dibujo del robot ya que pienso que no fui tan clara en esa parta, pero facebook (si lo iba a publicar en facebook? no me dejo o talvez fue el inutil de mi internet, como sea aqui esta el cap, luego publico el dibbujo**

**PREGUNTA!**

**bien quiero dibujar en tablet, o mejor dicho hacer dibujos digitales, **

**¿que tablet me recomiendan?**

**seria buena idea tambien si me dieran aproximadamente el precio**

**los amaria aun mas**

**bueno sin mas que decir**

**no se trata de esperar a que el mañana llegue, si no de ir hacia el**

**bye bye**


	6. Hay algo raro

**Holis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Hay algo raro**

En ese instante el robot empezó a lanzar una especie de humo morado, quien alcanzo a nuestros héroes, todo se puso borroso…

Butch abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, se recostó para ver donde se encontraba, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era la ciudad, estaba tirado en el suelo, había demasiado polvo, intento localizar a los demás pero el polvo no lo dejaba ver nada, entonces vio a ese maldito robot alejarse, cuanto todo estaba más claro vio que aun tenia a Bell en su tentáculo

"debo hacer algo"- se dijo mentalmente a si mismo

Butch se levanto volvió a mirar, el tentáculo estaba roto en la mitad, solo bastaba un golpe, empezó a levitar y reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, entonces sintió calor en su pecho, bajo la mirada alguien le había disparado pero…estaba herido la sangre no dejaba de brotar, butch cayo y empezó a perder la conciencia otra vez, al caer pudo ver la cara de quien le había disparado, no dudo ni un instante y disparo una bola de energía, le dio en el brazo entonces butch quedo inconsciente.

Habían pasado minutos, horas, incluso ya empezaban las clases, pero los rrb y las ppg no estaban en sus clases…

-¿ya despertaron?-pregunto y en su cara se reflejaba angustia

La enfermera negó esto hizo que el hombre empezara a preocuparse aun mas, al ver esta reacción la enfermera sonrió

-no se preocupe pronto despertaran, no están en peligro de morir

-gracias- dijo algo aliviado

-Brisbaine-llamo el profesor utonio- Burbuja encontró a Bell estaba en las afueras de la ciudad al parecer se logro liberar del robot, ahora mismo la traen al hospital, pero gracias a dios no presenta alguna herida grave

-Esto es raro utonio- dijo seriamente brisbaine

-lo sé, analice los videos del ataque y…al parecer este monstruo estaba…no mejor dicho está diseñado para no ser afectado por los ataques de los chicos

-es realmente impresionante que algo asi pueda existir- brisbaine volteo a ver a la ventana- la herida que tenia butch en el pecho…una bala normal no haría eso

-tiene razón Dr. Brisbaine- "soy la comadreja"- analice la bala y encontré que está hecha 90% de diamante, 9.9% de plomo, pero… el .1% está hecho de algún material no identificado

-Gracias "soy la comadreja"-dijo brisbaine

-disculpen la tardanza -dijo Bell entrando- pero nos encontramos con Dexter y se ofreció a acompañarnos y…

-¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo esta bombón?-pregunto de inmediato Dexter en cuanto entro interrumpiendo a Bell

-no te preocupes ya están mucho mejor- sonrió amigablemente utonio

-disculpen…las señoritas utonio ya están bien, estarán aquí en un momento-dijo una enfermera

-me alegro que sean especiales-suspiro el profesor utonio- si no lo fueran ya las hubiera perdido

-no piense en eso profesor- dijo Bell dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Bell tienen razón, nunca nos perderá profesor- dijo burbuja con una sonrisa que le levantaría el animo a cualquiera

Tienen razón- dijo sonriendo, entonces el profesor miro a Bell, tenía una cortada en el brazo-Bell deberías decirles a los médicos que revisen esa herida

-no se preocupe por mi estaré bien

-¡Profesor!- se oyeron dos voces gritar

Antes de que el profesor pudiera ver a las dueñas de estas, estaba en el suelo siendo abrazado por sus hijas y sin perderse de este momento burbuja también se unió

Bell miro con nostalgia esa escena, y sus ojos se entristecieron, entonces decidió ir a visitar a uno de sus amigos asi les daría un momento, después de todo eran una familia y ella no pertenecía allí, camino cabizbaja durante un rato y entro a la habitación que le había dicho la enfermera, entro y ahí estaban los tres parecían dormir, iba a acercarse un poco más cuando alguien la tomo del brazo…

-jajajajaja basta niñas- dijo entre risas el profesor

Las tres se levantaron y ayudaron al profesor a levantarse, las miro y les dio un fuerte abrazo para después soltarlas.

-gracias a dios están bien

-no se preocupe por nosotras profesor- dijo bombón sonriendo

-por cierto bombón, Dexter te estaba buscando- dijo el profesor –burbuja bellota necesito hablar con ustedes

La pelirroja se alejo mientras el profesor empezaba a hablar

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Dexter

-si no te preocupes

Dexter sin más abrazo a bombona

-temí por ti

-no tenias por que hacerlo

Los dos se miraron, sus caras estaban cerca, entonces Dexter beso a bombón, fue un beso corto, se separo y la miro con cariño

-después de todo eres mi novia

-si…-dijo sonriendo bombón

Mientras todo esto pasaba brisbaine se acerco a "soy la comadreja"

-Necesito que investigues quien disparo, pero aun más importante de donde vino el robot, necesitamos saber quien lo creo y por que parecía que su objetivo solo era Bell

-Si señor- dijo para después marcharse

Algo no cuadraba, y tanto brisbaine como utonio lo sabían, y estaban preocupados, parecían estar de alguna manera contra la pared, los villanos habían desaparecido, no todos, pero si los que causaban más daño, después un robot gigante aparece, no solo eso, un robot aparece y derrotan a los chicos, y se lleva a Bell, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Bell volteo para ver quien la había agarrado, era butch quien la acerco a él, estaba muy pálido

-butch…-dijo Bell con un tono asustado y preocupado

-Bell necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿podrías?- dijo el pelinegro mientras estaba más serio que nunca

Bell asintió decidida…

* * *

><p><strong>Y es en esta parte donde se escucha musica de fondo misteriosas, bueno espero que les haya gustado, seh es corto, pero por dios al fin revele con quien se quedo bombon, saben que quisiera saber que opinan de esto<strong>

**Bueno quiero decirles algo, publicare mas seguido, habia o mejor dicho deje muy olvidados los fics y con ello los deje olvidados a ustedes, en verdad lo siento y lo siento muchisisisimo no se que me paso, habia tenido tiempo pero no hice nada, lo siento**

**Queria publicar hasta que hubiera mas reviews pero me dije, "como quieres que dejen reviews si te tardas un mes en subir un nuevo capitulo?, seguro piensan que ya no publicas nada, seguro se decepcionaron de ti"**

**intentare ser mucho mas constante ademas publicare en unos dias el ultimo capitulo de una vida real, esperenlo**

**tengo ideas en mente y ya estan siendo plasmadas, espero que les guste les avisare cuando las publique o ustedes se daran cuenta**

**Pregunta**

**¿me perdonarian por ser tan incumplida?**

**ya se que no es mi obligacion escribir esto, pero lo hago mas por ustedes ( tambien por mi, adoro escribir :3) quiero que esto sea leido y si quiero que sea leido debo dar lo mejor**

**BYE BYE**


	7. Empieza la investigacion

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Bell volteo para ver quien la había agarrado, era butch quien la acerco a él, estaba muy pálido

-butch…-dijo Bell con un tono asustado y preocupado

-Bell necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿podrías?- dijo el pelinegro mientras estaba más serio que nunca

Bell asintió decidida…

Boomer y brick ya habían sido dados de alta, butch se quedaría un par de días más.

En un cuarto, estaban reunidos el Dr. Brisbaine, el profesor utonio, Dexter y brick.

-Obviamente esto no fue algo improvisado- dijo Dexter mirando a los demás

-eso es obvio- brick miro a Dexter- todo parecía estar planeado, ese robot estaba diseñado para derrotarnos, lo que me preocupa porque se llevaría a Bell y no a nosotros

-Brick, necesitamos que nos describas lo mas que puedas todo sobre el robot- dijo brisbaine interrumpiendo las deducciones de brick

-eh…claro

Mientras brick y brisbaine platicaban, utonio se acerco al chico genio

- Dexter necesito que me ayudes con la investigación sobre la bala que hirió butch

-si, como usted diga

En otro lugar

-oye Bell segura que estas bien- dijo aun preocupada burbuja

-sí, no se preocupen por mi- Bell miro alrededor- ¿y bellota?

-Ah, fue a visitar a butch, tal vez tarde algo

-burbuja…

-¿si?

- yo… si causo problemas me iré, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado de nuevo

-no digas eso, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa- burbuja se acerco

-ambas…no, todos sabemos que al parecer esa cosa solo vino por mí, además…yo no pertenezco aquí- la expresión de Bell se torno triste

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, somos amigas, sabes que cuentas con nosotros en cualquier momento…

Bell miro por un momento a burbuja, estaba a punto de decir algo como "somos amigos pero no somos familia, simplemente no soy de aquí", pero no lo hizo, porque aunque fuera verdad, ella no quería que lo fuera, quería seguir aquí sentir que encajaba fuera o no fuera cierto.

-lo se- Bell sonrió- lo se

Bombón llego interrumpiendo, parecía algo enojada, su cara estaba totalmente roja y tenía una expresión de enojo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto burbuja mirando a bombón

-¿Qué pasa?- hablo casi gritando- todos las "mente brillantes" se reunieron para el analizar el ataque y yo no estaba ahí, yo debí estar ahí, DEBI estar ahí, como si ellos fueran más inteligentes que yo- bombón se cruzo de brazos- eso pasa

-cálmate bombón- dijo tranquilamente Bell

-¿Saben qué? Yo lo investigare por mi cuenta y lo resolveré antes que ellos ¡eso hare!

Sin decir más bombón se dirigió hacia su habitación y azoto la puerta

-eso me recuerda debo hacer algo- dijo Bell tomando una mochila- girly ven

La mascota respondió rápidamente, Bell lo tomo en sus brazos

-nos vemos burbuja- dijo para después emprender el vuelo

-¿Por qué todos tienen algo que hacer menos yo?- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero- supongo que…hare la cena, creo

Burbuja fue a la cocina.

Bell atravesaba la ciudad y aterrizo en donde habia sido la pelea

-muy bien a buscar

_**-Bell necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿podrías?- dijo el pelinegro mientras estaba más serio que nunca**_

_**Bell asintió decidida…**_

_**-Mira después de que me dispararan yo le alcance a dar en el brazo necesito que busques si alguien tiene una herida en el brazo**_

_**-está bien**_

_**-sospecho de alguien pero quiero que te asegures**_

-aww, me pregunto quién será el sospechoso- Bell dejo en el suelo a girly-ah buscar -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

* * *

><p><strong>un poco corto no?, pero debia ser asi, elproximocapitulo sera mucho mas largo, de quien sospechan?, comenten en el review.<strong>

**PREGUNTITA PREGUNTOSA!(?)**

**¿LES HA PASADO ALGO PARANORMAL!**

**A mi una vez , bueno mas pero les contare esta, mi hermana se compro un caballo que "caminaba" funcionaba con pilas, un dia me harte del dichoso caballo, le quite las pilas y lo escondi en el cuarto de al lado, pasaron dos o tres semanas y mi hermana ni si quiera se acordaba de el. un dia, mas bienuna noche me levante como a las cuatro de la madrugada, de repente se empezo a escuchar el mismo sonido que hacia el caballo al caminar, pero se escucho diferente, me tape con las cobijas y al poco rato el sonido paro, al dia siguiente fui a reisar si alguien le habia puesto pilas al caballo, tal ve se prendio por accidente, pense, lo abri y...no tenia pilas ¿como se prendio en la noche? no lo se...**


	8. En busca de pistas

**Hellooooooooooooooo °w°**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**En busca de pistas**

Bell atravesaba la ciudad y aterrizo en donde había sido la pelea

-muy bien a buscar

_**-Bell necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿podrías?- dijo el pelinegro mientras estaba más serio que nunca**_

_**Bell asintió decidida…**_

_**-Mira después de que me dispararan yo le alcance a dar en el brazo necesito que busques si alguien tiene una herida en el brazo**_

_**-está bien**_

_**-sospecho de alguien pero quiero que te asegures**_

-aww, me pregunto quién será el sospechoso- Bell dejo en el suelo a girly-ah buscar -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

**En la habitación de bombón…**

Bombón saco una libreta y empezó a anotar todas las posibles que había sobre el "caso", acabando de anotar las miro y las leyó

-veamos…

El robot parecía preparado para nuestros ataques

No se llevo nada de valor

Intento secuestrar a Bell

Nadie controlaba al robot manualmente

-bombón miro el cuaderno- además de esto alguien le disparo a butch, y esa bala…no, esa arma estaba diseñada para que su disparo fuera capaz de herirnos… ¿Por qué querrían a Bell?, esto debe estar relacionado con la desaparición de los principales villanos, peleamos tantas veces con ellos…deben conocer nuestras habilidades y debilidades, pero no serian capaces de crear algo como eso…alguien más los está ayudando.

Bombón anoto la teoría en la libreta, la cerro y la metió en una mochila rosa entre otras cosas que había en la misma, abrió la ventana y voló hacia la ciudad, debía hacerle algunas preguntas a Bell.

**En otro lugar**

-La misión fue un fracaso- suspiro con fastidio mojo

El y Mandark eran los únicos que se encontraban en la gran y vacía sala, mojo no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, admitía que el Dr. X le daba algo de miedo, pero le daba aun más miedo cuando estaba enojado.

Mientras mojo se imaginaba lo peor Mandark miraba fascinado la sangre de Bell, la cual estaba en un frasco.

-Dime…mojo- Mandark volteo a ver a mojo, en sus ojos parecía haber felicidad- ¿nunca te has propuesto a crear vida?

-claro que si cabeza de tazón, ¡los RowdyRuffs Boys son mi creación!, soy su padre

-quiero decir vida que no se destruya con el beso de unas mocosas

-¿Qué pretendes cabeza de tazón?...

Mandark se dirigió rápidamente a Mojo jojo

-primero que nada deja de llamarme "cabeza de tazón" simio retardado

-Entonces cámbiate de peinado

-¡y tu cámbiate la cara!

-mira quien lo dice…

- Ok…no discutamos, tengo una idea, una idea perfecta

-si es como tu peinado o tu cara, entonces no es perfecta

-Cállate! Solo escúchame y trata de procesar lo que voy a decir Mojo

-Habla

De regreso a la ciudad de saltadilla

Girly y Bell se encontraban en el lugar de la pelea.

-Girly aquí hay muchas cosas tiradas… ¿Cómo sabremos cual es una pista y cual no lo es?

-No saber

-Ok…veamos ¿qué fue lo que nos pidió butch? Se me olvido que estamos buscando

-Nuestro objetivo es encontrar a alguien herido del brazo

Bell abrió los ojos y suspiro

-¿y qué rayos hacemos aquí?

-No saber, Bell no ser muy brillante a veces

-Ni que fuera foco- Bell empezó a reír exageradamente- jajajajajajajajaja

-…

-entiendes por que los focos brillan…y dices que no soy brillante y…y

-…

-olvídalo

Bell miro una vez más alrededor.

-Vámonos Girly aquí no está lo que estamos buscando

Bell tomo una vez más a Girly en sus brazos y voló hacia otro lado, entonces llego bombón

-Bell…necesi…-Bombón miro y no estaba nadie- ¿Bell?

Todo estaba en silencio, miro hacia arriba y vio la estela blanca, Bell se había ido, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y suspiro

-No la voy a perseguir…además vive con nosotros- los ojos le volvieron a brillar a bombón- estoy en la escena del caso, tal vez pueda encontrar alguna pista

Y como si fuera un detective, se coloco una boina, y saco una lupa grande, muy grande

-es hora de buscar- saco una pipa real, repito real, y aspiro- coff, coff , coff, ugh…como es que esto les gusta a los viejos…-entonces la guardo de nuevo, veamos…

Empezó a caminar entre los escombros, sin despegar la vista del suelo, entonces se detuvo y se coloco en cuclillas

-aquí es donde a butch le dispararon…- alzo la vista y miro al frente- butch quería ayudar a Bell…el robot se iba…en aquella dirección- se levanto sin despegar su vista de aquella dirección- el voló, no, levito un poco- entonces ella empezó a levitar- alguien le disparo en el pecho, esto hizo que butch cayera- entonces se recostó en el suelo, ahí quedaba algo de sangre seca de butch- antes de quedar inconsciente disparo una bola de energía- alzo su mano haciendo el ademan de disparar- ahí

Bombón se levanto de inmediato, y fue a la posible dirección donde había disparado la bola de energía, entonces empezó a buscar de nuevo pistas.

Bell estaba en el parque, acababa de aterrizar ahí

-Gir…hay millones de personas en esta ciudad, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar al culpable?

-…- Girly se metió a la mochila de Bell

-ese butch… tan solo nos hubiera dicho de quien o quienes sospechaba y tendríamos que confírmalo y ya, pero no, no lo hizo

-esto ayudar?- dijo Girly sacando un pedazo de tela manchada de sangre

-¿de dónde?... ¿Lo tomaste de la escena del crimen?

Girly asintió

-¡Lo tengo, podemos pedirle ayuda a Des seguro el tiene cosas que nos ayuden a saber de quién es esta sangre! ¡Y nuestro caso será resuelto!, la casa de Dex queda a unas calles de aquí podemos ir caminando

Ahora Bell con más emoción de descubrir al culpable que antes se dirigió a casa de Dexter.

Mientras que la pelirroja y la peliblanca siguen investigando por su cuenta y dando pasos agigantados, Dexter estaba en su laboratorio junto con el profesor, y Brick y Brisbane seguían con su larga charla.

Butch y bellota hablaban tranquilamente en el hospital y pasaban un buen momento, juntos y a solas, Butch no le había mencionado nada a bellota.

Y nuestra última poderosa estaba cocinando en la casa Utonio

¿Pero y boomer?

Nuestro rubio estaba platicando con alguien

-Ha estado muy raro últimamente- dijo la persona

-tal vez no esté en un buen momento…-dijo boomer y suspiro- pero tú piensas otra cosa ¿no?

-…si, el no actúa así ni siquiera en los peores momentos, además desaparece a menudo

-¿desaparece?

-sí, el se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa, claro después de conseguir más amigos empezó a salir más, pero ahora se ha vuelto más serio, incluso más que antes, se va de casa sin dar explicaciones, a veces tarda horas, pero el dia del accidente…ese día no apareció en todo el día, no nos quiere decir que le pasa, y pensé que tu…tal vez podrías preguntarle…

-eso es demasiado sospechoso…intentare hablar con el pero no te aseguro nada- boomer sonrió ligeramente- no te preocupes

-gracias, hoy por fortuna está en casa, podemos ir ahora mismo si es que puedes

-si, vamos

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa del café donde se encontraban, pagaron y empezaron a caminar, las calles estaban solitarias, y las siluetas de los rubios se extendían por la calle, mientras el sol se ponía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi ni de mis historias, bueno criaturias bellas :) les traje un nuevo capitulo de la llama de la esperanza el regreso, seh el titulo es algo largo, si apenas estas leyendo esta historia te aviso que es la continuacion de otra historia, la llama de la esperanza<strong>

**Quisiera decirles muchas cosas, pero la verdad creo que mucho no leen esta parte de el fic, ose ase que no les importo yo, solo les importa la historia :(**

**Pero bueno, como se que nadie leera esta pregunta, no pierdo nada al preguntar (solo mi tiempo XD)**

**PREGUNTITA PREGUNTOSA!**

**¿Han tenido una/un amigo(a) que al final no haya sido su amigo de verdad?  
><span>**

**Yo si... lamentablemente, y las cosas no terminaron nada bien**

**Por cierto cuando estaba durmiendo me dio un calambre en la pantorrilla y fue horrible :s**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

- Ok…no discutamos, tengo una idea, una idea perfecta

-si es como tu peinado o tu cara, entonces no es perfecta

-Cállate! Solo escúchame y trata de procesar lo que voy a decir Mojo

-Habla

-dime… ¿Bell es capaz de derrotar a las Power Puff Girls?

-tal vez, pero en la pelea pasada no dio el 100%, así que no es totalmente seguro, pero aun sin dar el 100% es capaz de derrotarlas individualmente

-dime, ¿hay alguna forma que vuelva aquí?

-claro que la hay…

-por su voluntad, sin ser obligada

-no

-y si… ¿creamos a nuestra propia Bell?

-¿Qué? No creo que el Dr X quiera un reemplazo para su hija

-vamos pedazo de simio con cerebro, piensa un poco mas allá, piensa en tus "hijo"

-…-Mojo adopto una pose para pensar entonces abrió los ojos- No me digas…tu…

**En la casa de Dexter**

Bell toco la puerta, Girly estaba en la mochila durmiendo, volvió a tocar la puerta y la abrió la madre de Dexter

-oh..tu eres…- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella chica- espera saliste en las noticias…eres…

-Bell, buenas tardes ¿ no se encuentra Dex, digo, Dexter?

-ah, lo siento no se encuentra en casa esta con el profesor Utonio

-bueno gracias

-no hay de que, vuelve pronto

Bell se elevo lo más alto que pudo y vio la ciudad, entonces simplemente se quedo mirándola

-Girly no está Dex, podrías analizar la tela e identificar el portador de la sangre

-ya lo hice- dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza- tener resultado, la tela es de laboratorio y la sangre...

**En otro lugar**

-Obviamente esto no fue algo improvisado- dijo Dexter mirando a los demás

-eso es obvio- brick miro a Dexter- todo parecía estar planeado, ese robot estaba diseñado para derrotarnos, lo que me preocupa porque se llevaría a Bell y no a nosotros

-Brick, necesitamos que nos describas lo mas que puedas todo sobre el robot- dijo brisbaine interrumpiendo las deducciones de brick

-eh…claro

Mientras brick y brisbaine platicaban, Utonio se acerco al chico genio

- Dexter necesito que me ayudes con la investigación sobre la bala que hirió butch

-si, como usted diga

-ya tengo algunas muestras ¿puedes analizarlas?

-claro las revisare en el laboratorio y le diré los resultados de inmediato

-gracias, mira son tres, la sangre de la herida de butch, unas muestras del arma, y una de la sangre del que la disparo, por favor infórmame inmediatamente.

-Claro, me retiro, con su permiso

Entonces el chico genio salió de la sala, donde el ambiente se puso algo pesado, Brisbaine se acerco a Utonio

-Dime… ¿esas son las únicas muestras?

-si ¿Por qué? Es todo lo que pude encontrar en la escena del crimen

-Brick

-¿si?

-acompáñalo, no queremos que algo malo le pase a esas muestras

-Si

Brick, fue detrás de Dexter

-Brisbaine, no me digas que sospechas de Dexter, el es el chico más confiable que conozco

-y Brick es el más confiable y honesto que conozco

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece que Dexter "desapareció" ese día, es uno de la lista de sospechosos

-Debe ser un error

-Sí lo es no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero si no es mejor prevenirse, necesito a las niñas

-¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Mucho, o sus poderes se han debilitado o los enemigos son más fuertes, entrenaremos a los RowdyRuff Boys y a las PowerPuff Girls, no queremos otro descuido que ponga en peligro a todas las personas de la ciudad

-¿Qué hay de Bell?

-ella…es otro sospechoso, después de todo hace un año intentaba matarnos, no podemos decir que es 100% confiable

-pero ella…

-Utonio, sin ofender eres muy ingenuo.


	10. El chico mas confiable

**Holis! los veo abajo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**El chico más confiable**

-Brisbaine, no me digas que sospechas de Dexter, el es el chico más confiable que conozco

-y Brick es el más confiable y honesto que conozco

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece que Dexter "desapareció" ese día, es uno de la lista de sospechosos

-Debe ser un error

-Sí lo es no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero si no es mejor prevenirse, necesito a las niñas

-¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Mucho, o sus poderes se han debilitado o los enemigos son más fuertes, entrenaremos a los RowdyRuff Boys y a las PowerPuff Girls, no queremos otro descuido que ponga en peligro a todas las personas de la ciudad

-¿Qué hay de Bell?

-ella…es otro sospechoso, después de todo hace un año intentaba matarnos, no podemos decir que es 100% confiable

-pero ella…

-Utonio, sin ofender eres muy ingenuo.

Brick caminaba a lado de Dexter, en silencio.

-dime, ya no confían en mí como para que me manden a vigilar, ¿no es cierto?

-No tendrás problema con esto si eres inocente ¿no?- Brick sonrió- o acaso eres culpable

Dexter abrió la puerta de su casa, ambos entraron, Dexter miro a Brick

-iré a tomar un baño, me gustaría que no entraras conmigo por favor

-claro solo dame las pruebas que el profesor te dio

-las dejare en el laboratorio no será necesario que…

-dame las pruebas Dex

El ambiente se empezó a poner tenso

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mi Brick?- Dexter alzo la voz mientras sonreía de una manera extraña

-lo siento, Dex, ordenes son ordenes, no debo dejarte solo con las pruebas, son las únicas que tenemos

-ya veo…-Dexter bajo la vista y saco las pruebas de su bolsillo, las miro- así que tu eres más confiable que yo…

-no es eso Dexter, lo sabes bien

-tu…quien antes causo mucho daño, que eras uno de los peores villanos junto con tus hermanos…tu

-pero eso cambio…

Dexter apretó los dientes, y lleno de furia lanzo los frascos que le habían sido confiados, los lazo hacia el suelo, haciendo que pequeños vidrios cayeran en diferentes lugares. La muestra de la sangre de butch con la sangre de quien le disparo cayó en la alfombra, siendo absorbidas y mezclándose ambas, mientras que la bala solo reboto en la alfombra, rodando hasta llegar a los pies de Brick.

-¿Que has hecho Dexter?- dijo Brick que miraba estupefacto a Dexter

-y-yo…-Dexter se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones, había confiado en él y lo único que hizo fue echarlo a perder todo…-l-lo siento yo…

Dexter fue corriendo hacia su cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro, corrió hacia el baño y se encerró en el. Brick recogió la bala y la metió en su bolsillo, corrió detrás de Dexter, pero cerró la puerta de su cuarto y Brick no se iba a poner a destrozar puertas.

-¡Dexter abre! ¡Dexter!

Mientras tanto Dexter se sentó en un rincón y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, una y otra vez repetía "lo siento" pero por alguna razón empezó a sonreír y su risa se pareció confundir con llanto…

**En otro lugar**

-sí, el se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa, claro después de conseguir más amigos empezó a salir más, pero ahora se ha vuelto más serio, incluso más que antes, se va de casa sin dar explicaciones, a veces tarda horas, pero el día del accidente…ese día no apareció en todo el día, no nos quiere decir que le pasa, y pensé que tu…tal vez podrías preguntarle…

-eso es demasiado sospechoso…intentare hablar con él pero no te aseguro nada- boomer sonrió ligeramente- no te preocupes

-gracias, hoy por fortuna está en casa, podemos ir ahora mismo si es que puedes

-sí, vamos

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa del café donde se encontraban, pagaron y empezaron a caminar, las calles estaban solitarias, y las siluetas de los rubios se extendían por la calle, mientras el sol se ponía.

Dedee estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, por eso había llamado a boomer, sabía que no eran tan cercanos como lo era Brick, pero era el único que había encontrado, caminaron hasta llegar a su casa, ambos entraron y se sorprendieron al ver una mancha de sangre en la alfombra.

-Dexter…-dedee se imagino lo peor- ¡Dexter!

Dedee corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermano seguida por boomer, ambos encontraron a Brick fuera de la habitación, de pie en silencio.

-B-Brick- dijo boomer sorprendido

-¡Brick!, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hay sangre? ¡Brick!- dedee empezaba a llorar

-dedee…no te preocupes, se le cayeron unas muestras de sangre a Dexter, no es su sangre

Un gran peso se quito de los hombros de dedee- entonces… ¿Dónde está Dexter?

-El… se encerró, ya paso más de media hora y no sale, me estoy empezando a preocupar y-

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo dentro del cuarto, Brick si pensarlo arranco la puerta de su lugar en un movimiento y entro corriendo, con los rubios siguiéndolo, rompió la puerta del baño, y entro, había mucho polvo por todas partes...pero no estaba Dexter y había un agujero en la pared.

Bombón se levanto de inmediato, y fue a la posible dirección donde había disparado la bola de energía, entonces empezó a buscar de nuevo pistas. Pero no tuvo resultado alguno entonces vio a Bell cruzar el cielo, bombón se levanto y fue detrás de ella.

-¡Bell!, espera

Bombón no la podía alcanzar ella era mucho más rápida, tan rápida como burbuja, pero aun así voló lo más rápido que pudo para no perderla de vista, algo le había pasado a Bell, lo sentía.

Bell aterrizo en el hospital y bombón supo hacia donde se dirigía

-butch…- dijo mientras ella aterrizaba, corrio hacia la habitación de butch, encontró la puerta abierta y entro, Bell se encontraba en el suelo sentada, bellota estaba al lado de butch con una expresión confundida y sorprendida, mientras butch se vestía y parecía serio.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?...

-y-yo…- Bell se levanto- fue el, todo lo que ocurrió fue el, quien hirió a butch fue el…

Bombón se acerco a Bell y la sostuvo de los brazos-¿Quién?

Pero Bell tenía la mirada perdida y empezó a llorar, así que bombón la intento consolar abrazándola.

Dexter- dijo de una manera fría butch-debemos ir por el

Un escalofrió frio recorrió todo el cuerpo de bombón, estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia pero se mantuvo firme…y sin darse cuenta una lagrima resbalo hasta caer al suelo y desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>REGRESE... y espero quedarme aqui mucho tiempo, y volver a ganar su apoyo (que tal vez nunca perdi), espero poder administrar mi tiempo y seguir publicando regularmente, como cuando empece. aunque hay bastante diferencia entre la prepa y la universidad, pero me esforzare, i promise you =w=, en serio me alegro estar aqui con ustedes, por que de nada serviria lo que hago si detras de la pantalla no hay nadie que lea esto, a pesar de todo quiero quedarme mas y mas tiempo aqui!<strong>


	11. Traicion

**Capitulo 10**

**Traición**

-y-yo…- Bell se levanto- fue el, todo lo que ocurrió fue el, quien hirió a butch fue el…

Bombón se acerco a Bell y la sostuvo de los brazos-¿Quién?

Pero Bell tenía la mirada perdida y empezó a llorar, así que bombón la intento consolar abrazándola.

Dexter- dijo de una manera fría butch-debemos ir por el

Un escalofrió frio recorrió todo el cuerpo de bombón, estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia pero se mantuvo firme…y sin darse cuenta una lagrima resbalo hasta caer al suelo y desaparecer.

Cuando alguien te miente o te insulta, mientras tengas un buen autoestima no te harán efecto aquellas palabras, pero que haces cuando la persona en la que mas confiabas te apuñala por la espalda, te hiere…

El cuerpo de bombón se sentía tan pesado, ella se sentía adormilada, un nudo se le empezó a formar en la garganta, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, bombón aparto los brazos de Bell deshaciendo aquel abrazo, empezó a retroceder

-no…- dijo, apenas audible mientras su labio inferior temblaba- no…

Todo su ser comenzó a temblar, e incluso como algo dentro de ella se agitaba, no podía…no quería aceptar aquellas declaraciones, dexter…el…no…era imposible, debía haber un error. Su vista se empezó a nublar, Bell seguía sentada en el suelo mientras que bellota y butch la veían, estaban diciendo algo, pero sus oídos se negaban a escuchar esas mentiras.

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse, sus piernas temblaban tanto…pero no, reunió valor y fuerza, apretando sus puños, se dio cuenta que las yemas de sus dedos estaban tan frías, ignorando todo a su alrededor, corrió, corrió hasta salir del hospital, ya fuera emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo, el cielo, ¿siempre había sido tan gris?, su característica estela rosa cruzo el cielo, Bombón se dirigía a la casa de dexter.

Bellota estaba dispuesta a seguir a su confundida hermana mayor, pero alguien la detuvo, no era butch, como ella había pensado, era Bell aun con la mirada en el suelo, su mano sostenía a la mano de la pelinegra.

-Va con Dexter, quiere confírmalo…

-Debemos detener-

-no-interrumpió Bell- no podemos detenerla, aun así…

-¿Qué?

-todos debemos ir a ese lugar, aquella persona no es el dexter que bombón conoce…- la voz de Bell sonaba de una manera fría y tranquila…pero si uno pone atención, el miedo, la inquietud y la confusión están presente también en aquella voz.

Los tres salieron del hospital, y volaron dirigiéndose al mismo destino que la pelirroja.

-Oye bombón…- dexter hablo mientras aun veía el cielo azul y despejado, era un día bonito

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto bombón sonriendo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Dexter dejo aquel paisaje y miro a su acompañante pelirroja

-no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres…no quiero que me tengas algún tipo de lastimo, si quieres estar con Brick, no te culpare, no los odiare, yo solo quiero verte feliz por es-

Dexter se sonrojo, las manos de bombón sostenían sus mejilla, bombón parecía enojada, pero su semblante se suavizo

-Dexter…te quiero

Las lagrimas que se empezaron a formar en los ojos de bombón resbalaban hasta su oreja, bombón iba muy rápido y sus lagrimas se veían afectadas, ya casi llegaba pronto sabría la verdad.

Entonces lo vio…


End file.
